Simply Caskett I
by CastleHeat
Summary: Completa. Situado después de Kill Shot. Kate tiene un momento de debilidad en el que confiesa algo que le daba miedo decir. ¿Perderá por ello a Castle? CaskettCaskettCaskett. Disfrutadla.


**Make you feel my love.**

**Cap. 1**

Lo recordaba. Kate recordaba lo que le había dicho tras el disparo. Rick se dio cuenta cuando Kate le dio las gracias por no presionarla. Había algo en su mirada que le había dicho que lo sabía. Y Rick se fiaba se sus impresiones.

Estaba un poco enfadado, pero en el fondo de su corazón, era lo que deseaba. Ahora ella ya lo sabía. Ya no dependía de él el siguiente paso, sino de ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque, si bien Kate no le había dicho nada correspondiéndole, había dejado a Josh. Y seguía a su lado. Y eso significaba algo.

Rick se puso a escribir el que sería uno de los capítulos más románticos y a la vez más tristes de su nuevo libro. Desde que conoció a Kate, jamás le faltó inspiración. Y supo desde el primer día que, pasara lo que pasara, ya jamás le faltaría. Escribió durante más de 3 horas. Llegaron las 4 de la madrugada, pero no tenía sueño. Dejó su portátil a un lado y cogió su móvil, pesando en llamar a Beckett. Pero era una locura. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, lo más probable es que estuviera dormida. Y aunque estuviera despierta… ¿qué la iba a decir? Sabía que no podía presionarla. No quería hacerlo. Lo último que quería era retroceder en su relación con ella. Pero tampoco se hacia ilusiones. Podía pasar cualquier cosa. Lo único que Castle tenía claro es que, ahora mismo, no podría estar con ninguna otra mujer. No después de conocer a Katherine Beckett.

Decidió bajar a la cocina a tomarse una copa de lo primero que pillara. Al fin y al cabo, era viernes por la noche.

De repente, su teléfono móvil sonó. Kate Beckett. Le había leído el pensamiento. Definitivamente, estaban sincronizados de alguna inexplicable manera. Cogió el teléfono un poco preocupado. No era normal que llamara a estas horas.

¿Kate? ¿Estas bien?

"Castle, lo siento, siento muchísimo despertarte a estas horas. No sabía muy bien si llamarte o no, pero no podía dormir y necesitaba hablar. ¿Te importa escucharme un rato?"

Castle se tranquilizó. La voz de Becket, si bien sonaba un poco entrecortada, como si hubiera estado llorando, sonaba perfecta. Era señal de que no estaba metida en ningún problema grave. Probablemente serian recuerdos…esos recuerdos que la asaltaban a horas inesperadas.

"Hey, Kate, ya sabes que me puedes llamar cuando quieras, siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte. De hecho, estaba despierto, escribiendo. Ya sabes, esta maldita inspiración, que me viene en momentos inesperados…a horas inhumanas…"

"Ya, extravagancias de escritores ¿no?

"Exacto. ¿De que quieres hablar? Bueno…espera…¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? No me importa. De hecho, no pensaba dormir hasta que saliera el sol, por lo menos."

Rick comenzaba a hablar muy deprisa. Le apetecía mucho ir a casa de Kate y escuchar su voz. Quería verla. Y mas ahora.

"Rick, te lo agradecería muchísimo, de verdad, pero no te voy a pedir que vengas a las 4 de la mañana, pensarías que estoy loca o que…" De repente la comunicación se cortó. Quizás a Castle se le había acabado la batería del móvil.

A Beckett le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sola como esa noche, y Castle le tranquilizaba mucho. Decidió sacar helado de chocolate de la nevera. Su madre siempre le dijo que llorar era bueno. Las penas se iban llorando, cuando las lagrimas se acabaran no quedarían mas. Y Kate llevaba acumulando lágrimas mucho tiempo.

**Cap. 2**

De repente, la puerta sonó. Alguien llamaba y a esas horas solo podía ser su padre. A no ser que…no. Eso era imposible. Habían terminado de hablar hace 5 minutos…

"Buenas noches…¿un poco de vino?"

Ahí estaba Richard Castle, con una gran sonrisa, en su puerta, a las 4 y pico de la mañana. Kate tenía los ojos llorosos y apenas tuvo tiempo de secarse las lágrimas. Llevaba puestos unos shorts, una camiseta ancha que solía usar como pijama, con un hombro descubierto y el pelo recogido. Olía a chocolate. De eso último se dio cuanta Castle cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente, su noche solitaria, era un poquito mejor.

Kate cerró la puerta y se sentó en su sofá. No quería vino, se había acostumbrado al sabor de su helado de chocolate, y el vino lo estropearía. Rick se sentó a su lado en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y la miro durante un rato.

"¿No me vas a ofrecer helado de chocolate? Kate Beckett, ¿quién te ha enseñado esos modales?"

Kate sonrió. Castle se levantó, fue a la concina y cogió una cuchara. Volvió al sofá junto a ella y compartieron el helado.

"Rick, gracias por venir. No sabes cuantas. No tenias que haberlo hecho. Solo necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien, por teléfono me bastaba…es muy tarde y…"

"Shhhh. Ya. No sigas por ahí. Como sigas hablando se va a derretir el helado."

Estaba guapísima, pensó Castle. Incluso después de haber llorado durante sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, seguía siendo perfecta. Y llevaba un hombro descubierto. A Castle le encantaba eso. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor no preguntarla nada de momento: debía ser ella quien empezara. Y podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera, porque tenían toda la noche. Todo el fin de semana. Y si era preciso, Castle la escucharía toda la vida. Además, le había llamado Rick. Rick…dicho por ella sonaba muy bien.

"Rick…¿me das un abrazo?"

Castle la cogió entre sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba. Estuvieron así un rato, abrazados en el sofá. Castle acariciaba su pelo suavemente. No iba a presionarla para nada, jamás. Le rompía el corazón verla así, pero estaba contento por poder estar ahí a su lado, ayudándola. O por lo menos, intentándolo. Seguían abrazados cuando Kate comenzó a hablar. Con Castle abrazándola se sentía protegida y hablar sobre sus sentimientos le costaba menos.

"No sabia que dolía tanto, Castle. Derribar este muro. Pensé que lo difícil ya había pasado, que ya solo quedaba lo más fácil. Pero aun no. Y a eso se le une el miedo que tengo a que…bueno…a que un día quiera hablar con alguien y no tenga con quien…

"Kate, escúchame bien, eso JAMAS va a pasar ¿vale? Tenlo muy claro. "

"He vuelto a recordar el disparo, Rick. Y cada vez que lo recuerdo, me vienen a la mente imágenes del día en que murió mi madre. Ya no me afecta tanto como antes y aún así mira cómo me he puesto…si hasta he tenido que llamarte.

"Creo que necesitas dormir, Kate."

"No me apetece dormir, Castle…al dormir me vienen más recuerdos. ¿Te apetece ver mis álbumes de fotos?"

Beckett se separó de Castle con cuidado y se levantó a por un par de álbumes, los dos primeros que encontró. Se volvió a sentar al su lado y así pasaron toda la noche, riéndose de sus fotos de niña, llorando un poco al recordar a su madre, hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Rick despertó tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre su pecho. Eran ya las 12 de la mañana y no recordaba a qué hora se habían quedado dormidos. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la concina para preparar el desayuno.

Kate, por su parte, amaneció sola sobre el sofá y tardó unos minutos en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Un olor a pancakes la sobrevino: Castle apareció en el salón con una bandeja con su desayuno. Ella no tenía fuerzas para nada y agradeció con toda su alma que Castle estuviera allí, preocupándose por ella. Pero ya no estaba tan vulnerable como por la noche. Ahora volvía a ser la Inspectora Kate Beckett.

"Castle, vete a casa."

"Buenos días a ti también, Beckett. ¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya preparado un estupendo desayuno? ¿Con un "vete a casa"? Muy considerado…"- dijo Rick con una gran sonrisa a la que Beckett correspondió.

**Cap. 3.**

Tras un fin de semana en el que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, el lunes tocaba volver a trabajar. El café de costumbre, los saludos habituales…y desgraciadamente un nuevo caso de asesinato. Mujer apuñalada en un callejón. Muy parecido a lo de su madre. Muy parecido y por otra parte, muy diferente. Iba a dejar conducir a Castle hasta la escena el crimen: no le apetecía nada coger el coche.

Castle, había visto las similitudes de este caso con el de su madre y no iba a dejar que volviera a estar tan mal como la otra vez. No quería volverla a ver como durante el fin de semana. No si podría evitarlo. Sorprendido cuando Beckett le dejó las llaves del coche para conducir, aprovechó la oportunidad y en vez de dirigirse a la escena del crimen, llegaron hasta su casa.

"Castle, ¿se puede saber qué hacemos en tu casa? Tenemos un crimen que resolver."

"No, lo tenemos. He hablado con el capitán, no llevas este caso. Lo llevarán Ryan y Exposito. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo". – Dijo mientras entraban a su casa.

De repente, Kate, estaba muy enfadada. Odiaba que la dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué derecho sobre ella se creía Castle? Había estado vulnerable, sí. Pero ya no, y no iba a tolerar que Castle le volviera a tratar como a una niña de 5 años.

"Castle, quiero irme de aquí ahora. Quiero ir a ver la escena del crimen y resolver este caso. Llevo más de 4 años resolviendo casos de asesinato. Casos de mujeres apuñaladas…¡SI, IGUAL QUE MI MADRE! Y ni un solo día me he quedado en casa evitándolos."

Castle acababa de cerrar con llave la puerta de su casa. No tenía escapatoria. No, Rick no podía estar haciéndola aquello.

"Kate, deja de gritar. Te vas a quedar aquí y no vas a salir ahí fuera para nada. Tienes dos cicatrices: una física, la del disparo, y otra más profunda desde el día en que murió tu madre. Ninguna de las dos está curada aún. No estás bien. Y para trabajar en esto, necesitas estarlo. No quiero volverte a ver como este fin de semana."

Castle había levantado mucho la voz. Beckett no podía mas, estaba llena de ira y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar mientras gritaba desconsolada:

"Quieres hablar de mis cicatrices, Castle ¿eso es lo que quieres? Pues bien, HABLEMOS DE ELLAS. ¡NO!, tengo una idea mejor… - dijo mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba. – ¿Quieres ver esa cicatriz de la que tanto hablas? Aquí la tienes. ¿La ves? Estoy horrible…HORRIBLE CON ELLA."

Kate se arrancó prácticamente la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Allí estaba, en sujetador, en frente de Rick Castle. Ni se había dado cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que había estado la escena que había montado hasta que no miró a Castle a los ojos.

De repente se sintió indefensa. Muy indefensa. Y comprendió que Castle tenía razón. Quería dar marcha atras, como en una película. Desgraciadamente, aquello era la realidad.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirándose uno al otro

De repente, Castle se fue acercando a ella poco a poco hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros suyos. Apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de su cintura desnuda. Rick tenía las manos frías, por lo que a Kate le entró un escalofrío cuando la tocó.

Kate se sentía indefensa, pero en ese momento no tenía miedo. Aún así, apartó la vista hacia el suelo. Le daba vergüenza la situación.

"Kate…- dijo Castle en voz muy baja, casi susurrando- mírame a los ojos Kate. Mírame."

Castle la cogió suavemente por la barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta que estuvo mirándola a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Apartó una de sus manos de su cintura y puso su dedo índice y corazón sobre su cicatriz, en mitad del pecho.

"Eres preciosa, Kate. Eres preciosa con cicatriz o sin ella. Podrías tener un millón como estas y seguirías siendo preciosa. Y al igual que tu otra cicatriz, algún día desaparecerá de ahí"

La cara de Kate estaba llena de lágrimas. Aquello no la podía estar pasando. Le acababa de enseñar su cicatriz. No la había visto nadie y ahora Castle la había visto. Tenía sus fríos dedos apoyados sobre ella.

"No tengo miedo de esta cicatriz, Rick. Tengo miedo de la otra, de que mi otra cicatriz no desaparezca nunca. De no poder ser jamás la clase de mujer que quiero ser, ni tener la clase de relación que quiero tener. Mírame. Acabo de romper mi camisa. Estoy en tu casa medio desnuda…y tú sigues ahí. No te merezco, Rick…no te merezco. Pero no quiero perderte, tengo miedo a que no me perdones por…"

Se quedó en silencio.

"¿Por qué, Kate? ¿Por qué no iba a perdonarte? ¿Por entrar en mi vida? ¿Por ser extraordinaria? ¿Por ser una auténtica mujer? ¿Por ser maravillosa? ¿Por ser mi única inspiración? ¿Por tener unos ojos tan preciosos? ¿Por qué me hayas eco enamorarme perdidamente de ti? ¿Por qué demonios no iba a perdonarte, Kate?"

"¡PORQUE TE MENTÍ, RICK! ¡POR ESO! Porque recuerdo todo lo que pasó el día del disparo y …y… tenía tanto miedo, no sabía qué hacer…y no te lo dije. Y me arrepentí desde el primer día de no habértelo contado…y ahora te enfadarás conmigo por eso, y no quiero, Rick. No quiero perderte. Tengo…tengo…miedo de perderte."

Kate miraba al suelo, y quería escaparse de los brazos de Castle, pero éste la tenía sujeta firmemente, aunque con suavidad. Levantó la vista para ver su cara. Se imaginaba lo peor. Sin embargo, se encontró una sonrisa.

**Cap. 4. **

¿Cómo podía saberlo y no haberla dicho nada? Kate se sentía…se sentía…bien. Se sentía comprendida. Se sentía en brazos de quien quería estar. Rick no iba a abandonarla, iba a estar a su lado. Iba a esperarla. Sus miedos eran infundados. No iba a perderlo.

Kate tartamudeó:

"¿Por…por… qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Decirte qué? Oye, Kate, sé que, mientras te tenía en mis brazos y tu vida se iba poco a poco, te confesé que te amaba, y sé que lo sabes, así que, no sé...¿nos vamos de fiesta?- Dijo Castle con su tono medio sarcástico, medio serio de siempre. – No puedo obligarte a que me quieras, Kate. Entiendo que no me quieras, que te enfades conmigo…pero aunque no me quieras, aunque me odies durante toda tu vida, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo."

No podía estar diciendo aquello. Castle pensaba que ella no le había dicho lo que sabía porque no le quería. No podía terminar así, no podía sencillamente. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no iba a dejar que creyera eso. Porque, aunque nunca lo había dicho, le quería. Le amaba.

Kate agarró a Rick por el cuello de la camisa y acercó sus labios a los de él. Fue un beso tímido al principio. Un beso suave. Un beso de amor. Castle la rodeó con sus brazos la cintura; ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Era un beso lento que ambos querían que durara toda la vida. Kate seguía sin camisa, pegada al cuerpo de Rick. Parecía que ese beso no iba a acabar nunca…

"Rick…- dijo Beckett mientras le mordía el labio - Rick…"

"Ahaá….".musitó Castle, que no podía dejar de besarla, no en ese momento. Había esperado mucho tiempo.

Finalmente fue Kate quien le separó de ella. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos en los que se había perdido tantos días.

"Te quiero, Rick. Te quiero. Jamás vuelvas a pensar que no lo hago."

Y siguieron allí, besándose suave y lentamente todo el día. Ambos sabían que les quedaba un largo camino por delante, pero ese camino sería más fácil estando juntos. Rick tenía lágrimas en su cara; Kate también.

"Vámonos a París, Kate."

"Estás loco" – Rió ella fuertemente. Estaba feliz. Y le encantaban sus locuras.

"No, no lo estoy. Vayámonos. Tú y yo solos."

A Kate la daba lo mismo a donde ir. Necesitaba a una persona a su lado, y por fin tenía a Castle. No se iba a ir a ningún sitio, no la iba a abandonar como los demás. Junto a él superaría. Las cicatrices se curarían.

Tras más de 12 años, Kate podía decir que era feliz. Era muy feliz. Su vida era perfecta y no quería cambiar nada.

"Rick…vámonos donde quieras. Pero por favor, no dejes de besarme…"

"Nunca, Kate…nunca."


End file.
